A prior art thermophotovoltaic generator includes a central, light emitting, burner and mantle subassembly and includes a surrounding group of photocells which are tuned to the emission spectrum of the mantle.
One problem with the prior art generator is that the generator requires a relatively large number of photocells.
Another problem of the prior art generator is that the generator does not provide a complete utilization, or energy conversion, of the entire spectral energy radiated by the burner and mantle subassembly.
One object of the present invention is to provide a generator wherein the number of photocells is minimized.
Another object of the present invention is to maximize the energy conversion of the entire spectral energy radiated by the burner and mantle subassembly.